Susie Evans
Scout |Likes =Elysse Moore Knute Jung |Affiliation =Gallian Militia |Rank =Private First Class |Role =Gallian militiaman (former) Charity worker |Appearances =''Valkyria Chronicles'' }} Susie Evans is a nineteen year old Squad 7 scout who appears in the original Valkyria Chronicles videogame. She is voiced by Megan Hollingshead in the English version and Rie Tozuka in the Japanese version. Susie also plays an expanded role in the Valkyria Chronicles anime as Alicia's childhood friend, fellow member of Bruhl's Town Watch and finally her comrade in Squad 7. Susie also appears as a hidden character in Valkyria Chronicles 2. Profile As the daughter of a frontier tycoon, she knew precious little of the ways of the world, once naively paying 25dct for a single apple. Though a pacifist normally incapable of killing a fly, her family's honor forced her to enlist. Fundamentally opposed to war, she finds killing loathsome. Despite heavy opposition from within her family, she used personal funds to build a shelter for those injured in the war, where she continues to work today. Stats 'Base Stats' *HP - 187 *Accuracy - 14 *Evasion - 20 *AP - 800 *Defense - 0 'Max Stats' *HP - 302 *Accuracy - 32.3 *Evasion - 59 *AP - 900 *Defense - 3 Personal Potentials *'Country Bred' - Standing on bare dirt leads to a boost in concentration, raising accuracy. *'Good Buddy' - Being around good friends makes even the battlefield a little cheerier, boosting their attack power. *'Trooper Hater '- For whatever reasons, Shocktroopers aren't their thing. Attack power is lowered against Shocktroopers. *'Humanitarian '- Unable to forgive themselves for harming another person, they cannot take any further action after attacking. Battle Potentials *'Sighting '- Accuracy is improved after sighting an enemy. *'First Aid Boost' - The healing powers of Ragnaid (S) are occasionally increased. *'Super Evasion' - Evasion skills have a chance of being greatly enhanced. *'Full HP Recovery' - They have a chance of recovering all of their HP after attacking. Quotes Upon Selection *"I understand." *"You can depend on me." Attacking *"Ah!" *"But I'm a pacifist!" *"Sorry if this hurts!" Upon Killing a foe *"Enemy...neutralized!" Enemy Sighted *"I've located an enemy." *"Enemy spotted!" Team Attack *"You're not alone!" *"Together." *"I'll stand with you." *"You're not alone, Elysse." *"You're not alone, Knute." Potentials *"Ahh...what a nostalgic aroma." (Country Bred) *"Lovely to see you all, team." (Good Buddy) *"I've never been good with brutish sorts." (Trooper Hater) *"My hands are stained!" (Humanitarian) Class Potentials *"I've located the enemy." (Sighting) *"I'll do all I can to help you!" (First Aid Boost) *"I can't afford to be injured here." (Super Evasion) *"Phew...I've finally caught my breath." (Full HP Recovery) Healed by Ragnaid *"I won't forget this." Rescuing an Ally *"Please Miss! You've got to help!" *"...War is truly awful." *"Please Elysse! Look at me!" (Elysse) *"Knute! You can't give up!" (Knute) HP Critical *"I never wanted to fight..." *"Why am I here?" Death & Unconsciousness *"I can't...no more." *"This is why I...detest war... Too many have...already killed and...been killed..." Introduction *"My name is Susie Evans, sir. I realize I'm inexperienced, but I'll do all I can." Entrance *"You've been a wonderful leader, sir, but I am a bit relieved to be done with combat." Notes *Susie's fourth Personal Potential is the worst in the game. Humanitarian's description is misleading; if the Potential triggers when Susie is ordered to attack, she will not attack, instead instantly ending her current movement phase. This wastes a Command Point, and often leaves her dangerously exposed to fire from the enemy she was targeting, requiring another CP to remedy this. Like Herbert Nielsen, a player intending to use Susie extensively should avoid going to Castlefront Street to unlock her final Potential. Trivia *Susie becomes a member of Edy's detachment and stars in both the Edy’s Mission: Enter the Edy Detachment and Challenges of the Edy Detachment downloadable content. *Susie appears in Valkyria Chronicles 2 as a character in the hidden "Edy Detachment" bonus squad. Entering the code CR6BG1A9LYQKB6WJ (NA/EU) or TKBHCNBERHRKJNFG (JP) will recruit the squad to your roster in game. *Her family company produces a type of candy called "Susie's Drops" Susie Evans anime.png|Susie's appearance in the anime Category:Scout Category:Characters Category:Squad 7 Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Anime Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters